A Love That's Ours
by ThatOneGirlIzzy
Summary: Kyo finally has what he's been looking for, Tohru. She balances him out. But when Tohru goes missing, Kyo will stop at nothing to find her. Warning: Rated T for Language and "Fluff"


**A Love That's Ours**

**Chapter 1 - Dreams Do Come True**

**Disclaimer: Look, I'm only going to say this once. I do not own ****Fruits Basket**** or any of its characters. I only own those that I make up and this story plot.**

**Author's Notes (Will Always Be In Bold)**

** Hi there! This is my first FanFiction. I really hope you enjoy this story. So, let me give you a heads up. This story take place two years after when Tohru Honda moved in with the Sohmas. Kyo has told her about his feelings for her, and they have been dating for eight months. Yuki only sees Tohru as a friend. When Kyo and Tohru hug, he won't turn into a cat. This only happens between them and neither know why this happens. Other than that, it's pretty normal. I would suggest reading the Manga story of Fruits Basket or at least watching the Anime (it's on Netflix if you have it), or else this will be pretty confusing. I warn you now that I'll get pretty fluffy in my stories, but I don't do smut or lemons or whatever you want to call it. I don't enjoy writing or reading it, so yeah. Please, cut me some slack. I'm American and I don't know many Japanese names or dishes, but trust me, I'm trying as hard as I can. If I spell something wrong or don't use something properly, please feel free to tell me. I'd love the help. Well, that pretty much sums up just about everything, so I'll let you move on to what you came here for.**

**Kyo's POV (Point of View)**

*Dream*

_I took her small, cream-colored hand in my own tanned own. She intertwined our finger. I watched her begin to blush, the soft pink color adorning her face perfectly. Her long brown hair covered her face. _Probably, so I won't catch her blushing.

_ "Aw, come on Tohru. Don't be like that. Don't hide from me. Let me see those baby-blue's." I smiled down at her. She giggled, the blush darkened on her face. She looked up at me with those doe-like eyes. She was so vulnerable, so small. I leant down and closed my eyes, softly kissing her plump, pink lips. _Strawberries and water-lilies. _The intoxicating aroma danced around my senses. _Oh God, please don't bring me down off of this high. _She giggled again, sounding like bells._

_ "What's so funny?" I smiled, rubbing our noses together, giving her an eskimo kiss._

_ "You. You're so adorable, Kyo. I love this side of you, just as much as the other. I think-I think I…" She stopped, as if losing her train of thought. She began to chew on her lip, as she always did when she was hiding something. The blush darkened to a deep red._

_ "What? What's on your mind beautiful? You know you can tell me anything." If it was possible, the blush darkened even more._

_ "I think I…love you Kyo. Is that crazy?" She looked at me with those doe eyes, and everything stopped, no longer could I think or breathe. In fact, I didn't want to. At that moment, all I wanted was her happiness. I wanted her to be happy, to feel loved and cherish, to get that queasy butterfly feeling in her stomach when she saw that one special person; and I wanted that to be me. I wanted her to feel those butterflies around me, like I do around her; I wanted me to be her last thought before bed, like how she was mine; and most importantly, I wanted her to love me, like I loved her. _Like I love her.

_"No," I whispered, "That's not crazy, because I feel the same way. I love you with all of my heart and Soul, Tohru. Always have, always will."_

*End of Dream*

I gasp in air as I take in my surroundings. _This isn't my room. Where am I? _The pink duvet and the smell of strawberries and water-lilies give her away. _Why am I in Tohru's room? Oh yeah, that's right. She had a nightmare last night and asked my to lay with her till she fell asleep. Whoops…but, I got to admit, her bed is pretty comfortable. _This isn't first time I've accidentally fallen asleep when I shouldn't have, but she's never minded before. _I don't want to wake her up either. _I look at her in her unconscious state. Her eyelids and long lashes covered her baby-blue eyes I've come to love. Her slender arms are wrapped securely around my neck, while mine are snaked around her small waist. I notice our legs are tangled together under the sheets. _I bet we look like a stereo-typical couple. _ Her long brown hair is fanned out around her, making her look like an angel. _My angel. All mine, and I'm not sharing._ I pulled her gently to my body, afraid to wake her. That all too familiar shock of electricity swept down my spine causing my to shiver. I now crave that shock that can only be mustered be being with her. I lean down and kiss her forehead. This time she shutters in her sleep, feeling it as well. Her eyelid flutter open, revealing her doe-like eyes. We stay like that for a minute, just staring into each other eyes.

I break the silence, "I'm sorry to wake you beautiful." Even in the dim light, I can see her blush.

"S'okay," she murmured with a yawn, "What time is it?"

I look behind her at the clock, "3:19."

"Good, so I have time." She gives a small mischievous smile.

"For?"

"This," she leans up and softly presses her lips into mine. The kiss was gentle, sweet, causing little sparks. We sit up on her bed.

As we pull apart, I smile and say, "Aren't I supposed to be the gentle one?"

"Oh yeah," she grabs the collar of my T-shirt and pulls me towards her, forcing our lips together, changing those sparks to heated flames. She pushed me back onto the bed, and I pulled her on top of me, my hands planted firmly on her hips. You see, I try to be gentle with her, I really do, but then she goes and does things like this and I can't contain myself. We unfortunately pull apart and place our foreheads together. We're both panting and slightly shaking. I gently claim her lips once, twice, a third time. Slowly I tug her off of my abdomen and lay her beside me.

"Tohru, I…I think I…well I," I felt a blush creep up on my cheeks.

"Yes Kyo?" She looks at me with that blank expression again.

"DAMN IT, TOHRU! I LOVE YOU!" I yelled loud enough to probably wake the whole house, she flinches at my voice, and I sigh. "I do. I really do, and if you don't feel the same way, that's okay. I don't want to run you off, because you're the best thing that's ever happened to me." The tears began to slide down my face. _You idiot! You said the "L" word. That scares people! She doesn't love you, and now you've scared her._

"Kyo-kun? Why are you crying? Please don't cry. I love you, don't cry." Her gentle words ring into my ears. _She-she loves me? Tohru loves me._ I cry harder. Tears of happiness stream down my face. I've probably cried four times in my entire life. I've always hated crying.

"You-you love me?" I stutter.

"Of course I love you, Kyo-kun. Always have, and always will." _Damn, deja-vu._ I pull her next to me, and place one arm around her waist, and intertwine our fingers with the other. I lean down and kiss her forehead, rubbing my thumb over hers.

"Go to sleep Tohru," I whisper, getting up to go back to my room.

"No!" She whisper yells, "Please stay." I chuckle.

"Alright, but just until you fall asleep."

"Nope," she giggles, "Stay the whole night with me. Please?" She looks at me with those puppy dog eyes and pouts her lip slightly.

I sigh, "How can I say no to you when you doing stuff like that?" She giggles again, as I place myself next to her and she wraps her arms around my neck. I gently warp my own around her waist.

"But-but you've got to close your eyes and sleep if I stay!"

She giggles again at my assertiveness, "Alrihgt Kyo-kun. Whatever you say. And Kyo-kun?"

"Hmm," I mumble looking at her face against my chest.

"I love you."

I smile, "I love you too. Now, go to sleep." I lift a hand from her waist and began to run my fingers through her mass of soft brown hair.

"Always have?" She asks yawning, not lifting her face from my chest.

I nod, "And always will."

** Did you like it? It really has no plot within the story, but I thought it would set the mood nicely. What do you think? Feedback is much appreciated.**

**-Izzy(:**


End file.
